


Through Struggle to the Star

by fromgodwithlove



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A touch of green-Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Old Married Couple, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 埃里克是皇家空军的飞行员，因为德裔出身全家受到冷落，迫切地想要证明自己。查尔斯是牛津大学的研究生，由于父母阻挠未能调入前线，幻想着能够大胆行事。不列颠战役中一场空袭致使埃里克负伤坠机、所有队员遇难，他不敢返回布莱兹诺顿基地，躲在牛津郡邻近的某处旅馆医治。他早已将床板下的那张字条遗忘，却不知道自己留下的，竟被回来找寻学术资料的查尔斯拾到，紧紧捏在手里直至与他相遇。他回忆起从前战机驶过校舍窗口时看到那双蓝眼睛。被同一个人捉到了两次，可能命中注定当不了逃兵。





	Through Struggle to the Star

1945年英国牛津，街道上满是庆祝战争胜利的人群，查尔斯趁乱回到从前长住的班伯里路旅馆找寻资料，纳粹频频轰炸之时他去了父亲位于威尔士的别墅避难，匆忙中遗留下不少文献期刊，全部放在了床板的夹层以免丢失。

查尔斯用了些力气掀开床板，他的珍宝完好无损，除此之外一张单薄的纸片吸引了他的注意，他侧过身体支撑那块木板，拿起纸条看了又看：

因缘负伤共床枕，愿求佳人度此生。  
（Forgive me for occupying your room for my bullet wound;  
Forgive me for chasing the beauty of your body and soul;  
Forgive me for wanting to be with you when I grow old.）  
落款214-782

 

凭着旅馆老板的断续回忆，以及一张署名为数字的纸条，查尔斯决心找到这位士兵。据公学里的同期斯考特打听，空军上尉罗根正为女儿聘请家教，急欲探求士兵下落的他乘坐火车来到布莱兹诺顿，想要看个究竟。

我知道他长什么样子就行了，其他不做过分纠缠，查尔斯暗自思量。

一个小时的车程，那列火车就像是时空穿梭机，无忧无虑的少年与列车轨道一齐褪去颜色，路旁的枯枝越来越杂乱，郊区房屋损毁得难以辨认。查尔斯的父亲不用做任何事便可挣得巨额收入，他的母亲热衷于社交场合且能应付自如。想到他们的样子，查尔斯有片刻迟疑。但是最终，他只感觉他们的世界非常陌生，自己更加孤立无援，只能在另外的生活寻找出路。

————

因作战失踪、下落不明的埃里克终于回到了基地，说是回来看望长官、看完战友便走，罗根不准，交代他写完报告即可归队。埃里克对四年前的事故仍然耿耿于怀，所以选择逃避，只是没了基地、没了指挥官，飞行员又能飞去哪里？

劳拉是个聪明的女孩，这天，查尔斯教着功课，竟发现她的算术题答案全写成了飞机编号，214780、214781、214782......他心神不宁，找来罗根对质。罗根带领查尔斯到了机棚，见到了214-782战机，机身满是弹孔、挡风玻璃满是血渍，他愣在当场。

查尔斯大概不会再来了，罗根付清课时费辞退了他。没了朋友，劳拉不满地抗议，甚至赌气绝食，罗根只好请回查尔斯，并且道明真相，请他看了分队作战前的合照。查尔斯望见那人修长结实的躯干、要笑不笑的薄唇，心生涟漪。

授勋仪式上，劳拉冲过来向一身亮新军服的的埃里克发泄，埋怨他一走了之。埃里克歉意地端着酒杯潦草应答，抬头看见一个男人。棕色的发丝因为微醉变得凌乱，潮红的脸色仿佛刚刚逃开一个不合时宜的吻。他回忆起从前战机驶过牛津校园看到的黄昏好风景、那一双蓝眼睛，他曾经将那人写进飞航日志。

————

埃里克好容易收买了气鼓鼓的劳拉，引诱查尔斯到户外教学，他不时旷工前去调情：

“你虽然是个小个子，却很显眼，像导航塔一样。”

查尔斯觉得他玩世不恭，负气将纸条在书里夹紧。他望到琴向天空挥挥手，飞机竟摇摇机翼才飞走。查尔斯惊讶于她看得见斯考特，出声询问。 

“看得见。我们是塔台，我们在这里，不管多远他们都会飞回来。他们是空军，你在地上看他们一眼，他们就会找到你。”

后来，查尔斯禁不住提起纸条一事，埃里克不知情，只回答那是战友间的传统：

“生死悬命，留张字条只是寄托。多数人再次落地后早忘了，找来，算她倒霉！”

————

瑞雯的电报忽然到来，父母那里瞒不住多时了，要查尔斯一同回家，绝不能让他们知道儿子在这里做保姆兼家教。查尔斯拿过字条自语：

“知道长什么样子了，只见一面不纠缠。”

夜半时分，埃里克翻进指挥官宿舍找到查尔斯，告诉他自己修理好217-482，初雪季节会飞最后一次，也算有始有终。那天飞机在基地上空俯冲，久久不见导航塔查尔斯，埃里克无法摆脱往日梦靥，新飞机掠撞在跑道上又成了半架废铁，高空竞技惨败收场。

此时劳拉赶来告诉他字条实情，要他快到车站追回查尔斯。埃里克不顾危险冲上老战机，将他成功找回。两人暂时住在车站的旅馆，埃里克向他倾诉了没能写在作战报告上的部分：

“我的战友困于座舱，遭受火焚，惨叫于无线电，请求我向他抛掷燃烧弹，解其苦痛。我不过是个踩着战友尸体授勋升官的家伙。”

查尔斯眼里有了泪光，安慰他道：

“换了别人，没有勇气再回来。”

埃里克第一次听见这样的说法，心里某个角落松动了。他情不自禁表白心迹：

“假如我误会了什么，我很抱歉......”

埃里克轻轻吻去他眼角的湿意，然后向下，嘴唇温暖触碰，舌尖湿润相抵的感觉过于美好。

晨曦初现，埃里克忧虑两人未来，查尔斯告诉他不要怕：

“不会没路走，我们去美国，那里有我的朋友，那里没别人认识我们。”

————

凭借伦敦大学的建筑设计文凭，埃里克在斯塔克大厦谋到了一份工作，查尔斯靠着他的薪水很快在哥伦比亚大学读完博士，留校担任教职。

“他们跟我说，进入参议院以后应该选择一个议题，把它作为我的议案，我已经拟定好了。”

人群安静下来，人们都想知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯议员的下一步动向。

“你们都知道世界上存在只喜欢同性的人——别小声议论，你们才不会真正地惊讶呢。同性恋者比异性恋者的暴力倾向低——但他们的爱却被这个国家的法律所禁止。更糟的是，便衣警察乔装成同性恋陷害他们、逮捕他们、拘禁他们。在我看来，这是和因为犹太人、和平主义者、天主教徒的身份而遭逮捕是完全一样的。因此我在参议院主要会致力于同性恋平权的法律改革。希望你们祝我好运。谢谢。”

史蒂夫又赢得了一轮热情的掌声，参议院在埃里克眼中的地位一下子提升了不少，如果它能促成法律有关同性恋条文的改变，它就没那么滑稽了。

小朋友们的献唱是最后的节目：

晨曦初现时你可看见  
是什么让我们如此骄傲  
在黎明的最后一道曙光中欢呼  
是谁的旗帜在激战中始终高扬  
火箭红光闪烁炸弹隆隆作响  
我们看到要塞上那面英勇的旗帜  
在黑暗过后依然耸立  
星条旗  
会否在自由的土地勇者的家园上  
永久地飞扬  
......

**Author's Note:**

> 史蒂夫的演讲不敢自居原创，出自《永恒的边缘》。
> 
> 第一次写同人，留个kudo再走~~~


End file.
